Faded
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: Janna and Marco are trapped. Devoid of food, water, and wuth a gravely injured Marco... Choices have to be made.


Marco Diaz was in a lot of pain. He had tried sneaking out to get help in the dark, but had fallen through a snowdrift. He hit the ground with all of his weight on one leg, and it had snapped in two with sickening *crack*. Janna awoke to his screams of pain and came as quickly as she could, trudging through the waist-deep flurries. Luckily, his path was pretty easy to follow and he hadn't made it too terribly far. Crimson stains marring the alabaster snow was the first thing she noticed, even in the dark. The red of his hoodie almost matched the bloodstains, she thought darkly. His pants obscured how bad the damage was, and any attempts to move Marco only earned pained groans from the snow continued to fall, and she knew they wouldn't survive out here long.

"Marco, we've gotta get back to the truck." She pleaded with him in desperation.

He nodded his head, but could do little more than whimper in pain and take short, quick breaths. She decided to get behind him, and try to support his devastated leg by acting as a crutch. It was slow going, between the injury, the dark, and the biting cold. Getting him into the truck was a whole lot tougher though.

Marco had to pull himself up and into the cab on the driver's side. His voice quickly became hoarse from his screams of agony. Janna had done her best to assist him, and finally he pulled himself through and fell against the passenger door. The pain amd exhaustion causing him to lose consciousness.

He rested, fitfully, and Janna worried about the future. The odds of them being found while the snow continued to fall was low, and it was hard to tell just how much blood Marco had lost between the break and the trip back. Not to mention the lack of anything substantial to treat his leg with. She wasnt sure if splinting it was even possible or helpful at this point, so she waited and watched him.

Waves of pain radiating out from his leg were the first sensations he awoke to. It felt like every breath he took just amplified the hurting. He was having trouble thinking and speaking, but he managed to look up into the worried eyes of his fiancee.

"In...my pocket. There's a knife. I..." He swallowed painfully. "need you to see how b-bad it is."

She cut the material away as carefully as she could, but Marco cried out in agony as the thick blood stuck his leg to his pants and Janna had to rip it away. The first thing she noticed amidst the blood was a bone jutting out, through the skin. His leg was discolored with shades of yellow and greenish blue, and had swelled up considerably. This wasn't good.

Janna carefully took off his shoe and sock and started touching his toes."Can you feel this?" She asked, already dreading the answer.

He shook his head in the negative and gave her a weak smile. "So that means the bone is blocking some blood vessels." She could see him trying his best to keep it together, but there was real fear in his eyes.

"Nonono! Marco! We can fix this! You're gonna be fine! We can-" She started in.

"Janna, we both know that's not true." His words cut through her like a knife. "But it's okay." She didn't miss the slight quiver in his voice as he said that.

Her heart dropped as he said the next sentence to her. "Maybe I'm meant to die so you can live. Think about it, it's been days since we've eaten. We're both on the verge of dehydration and starvation has started setting in."

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Marco was right. Her stomach had been cramping up all day, begging for food and her lips were chapped from a lack of water. He smiled genuinely at her. "It's okay, Janna. I want this." Tearfully, she nodded her acquiscence.

"Janna." His voice was rough, and it sent a shiver down her spine despite the situation. Her eyes met his, and she could see determination within. "I don't want dying from this to be the last thing I experience. I need you to do it."

She reeled.* Kill him? There was no way she could do it! "How would I even...?" She trailed off, unable to voice the horridness of what he was asking.

"Eat me." She thought she hadn't heard him right, at first, but then he repeated it.

"Listen, I'm in so much pain right now. I want a distraction. If it gets to be too much, we've got the knife."

She wanted to say no. She wanted to be sickened, but the sad truth was that she wasn't. Hunger was very real and literally gnawing at her. She finally asked, "Promise you'll tell me to stop if it's too much?"

He nodded, and Janna crawled up to him, making sure to avoid his devastated leg. After removing his shirt and hoodie, as well as her top (which was only fair), they kissed deeply, their tongues meeting and exploring each other's mouth and both yearning for more. Marco knew that her beautiful touch was the last thing he would experience in this life, and that was okay by him. He was doing this for her, and she was doing this for him.

Janna broke their kiss and started kissing his cheek, then up to his ear. She had to savor this. She nibbled lightly on his ear, which caused him to involuntarily shudder, then eventually she made her way down to his toned trap muscles.

Sinking her teeth in was almost a sensual experience for the woman, and Marco's moan seemed like a combination of pain and pleasure. It was a strange feeling, but not quite sickening like she thought. Pulling back, she ripped the remaining skin away, which pulled Marco forward a bit. Chewing his flesh was surprisingly almost enjoyable. The texture was firm, but juicy. The warm trickle of blood started its' journey into her mouth and down her throat and she swallowed in response. Janna felt a fire rise up within her as the meat met her empty stomach. She blocked out all of the negative thoughts in her head and focused on the moment though, on Marco. He was just so beautiful and perfect, and he'd live on inside of her. This thought made her giddy as she carefully tore another chunk out of his shoulder. Either it was that, or it was the sudden rehydration and nourishment was making her light-headed.

Marco was caught in a world of pleasure and pain. The broken leg seemed far away as he focused on his fiancee. Maybe it was shock setting in, but even the sensation of Janna tearing away at chunks of his flesh wasn't quite as painful as he'd imagined. It felt *loving, somehow. Intimate. Seeing her perfect face with his blood running down her chin and her chewing a part of him was oddly enough, a very erotic sight to him. He watched with rapt attention, as she leaned down and bit into the muscle and sinew of his bicep.

"Janna... I..." He panted, his vision starting to blur. "Love you..."

She knew he couldn't take much more, from how much more ragged and erratic his breathing had become. She kissed him on the lips again, not missing that his lips now shared some of his own blood. "I love you too, Marco." She whispered out to him. She nuzzled against his head and kissed around him until she was at his throat. She ranch her tongue just under his jaw, and could barely feel his pulse. It was quick and growing steadily fainter.

With a decisive motion, she bit down. Hard. She felt Marco stiffen as his one of his carotid arteries were severed, and then go slack a few moments later as he lost consciousness. Janna knew he wouldn't last long, so she leaned him back, and rested her head on his chest. Blood flowed freely from the hole in his neck, as well as the other places she had bitten, coating her hair and face in the warm, sticky substance. She didn't care. All that mattered was the love shared between them in this moment. She felt his chest rise less and less, until it was over.

Then she was alone.


End file.
